Re-living memories
by jackles27
Summary: Ana and Christian re-living moments from their lives, before they was married
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters E.L James does. This is set 25 years from when Ana and Christian first met, it will be mostly from Christian's POV. Re-living moments from the moment they first met, until wedding day. This is my first story, all mistakes are my own, hope you like and review. :) Edited, without grammar and spelling mistakes now!

Thursday 8th May 2036  
The big house 8 pm

Finally, I am home and it's just Ana and myself at home tonight, has been for a couple years now, since Teddy and Phoebe have moved out and I must admit I do love it. I love my children to death and will always do everything I can to protect them but I wish I could off had longer with my Ana before they come along. I think Ana has loved the last couple off years aswell, just us two again, we can get up to no good and enjoy our activities without worrying about the kids coming in, mostly without knocking. We still manage to go to Escala and play and throughout the years, Ana has amazed me on what limits she will take and her limits have gone up, she still manages to amaze me and I can not get enough off her and I won't ever get enough off her, she still has a feeling vanilla is not enough, but I knew it would be, after our first time. I actually have a few things planned, and tomorrow is the first step, been working on this for a few weeks and I know it will be worth it.

"Ana"  
"Yes, baby"  
"Have you got a busy schedule tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Nope, fairly quiet tomorrow as I was busy today, felt like I had two days rolled into one"  
Yeah, I arranged that, wanted her busy up to today so she would be free tomorrow for my plan, her assistant was very helpful, bribing helped but she has been her assistant for 25 years and over the years she has been very helpful.  
"Good, can you come to mine for 2pm?"

"I can come before then, have a long lunch and maybe finish early" Giving me a look which says, food is not an option.  
"Sorry baby can't do before 2pm"  
"Can't you cancel before then?" Giving me that look which makes me want to take her now and then.  
"Mrs. Grey if you keep looking at me like that, I won't finish my dinner, I have changed a few plans to have dinner with you tomorrow, 2pm was the earliest I can do."  
"Mr. Grey, I will be there and I can't wait lunchtime sex"  
"Mrs. Grey, your presuming now, that we will be having sex" Little does she know that we will be, but I am not going to tell her that.  
"Well we always do, first time I suppose"  
"Lets not talk about not having sex and go and have some" "I don't want to kill the mood but have we got the house to ourselves?"  
"Yes, we have, now let's get naked"  
"I don't need telling twice"

Friday May 9th 2036

"Good morning Mrs. Grey"  
"Good morning, yourself"  
"Do you know what today is?"  
"It's Friday, why do you ask? Have I forgotten something?"  
"Nope, just checking with you" Stage one complete, she hasn't clicked what today is.  
"Now, Mrs. Grey breakfast or sex?"  
"Do you need to ask?"  
"So breakfast it is" I pretend to get up and leave, if I was playing this down properly I would refuse, but this is Ana and I can't refuse making love to my gorgeous wife.  
"Don't you think about it Mr. Grey or you day will not be worth living"  
"Oh, your playing that game are you Mrs. Grey, what am I going to do with you?"

8.30

"Mrs. Grey, I will see you later, I can't wait 2pm can't come quick enough"  
"Mr. Grey, as always I can't wait and I will be on time, you best not be late, I don't like waiting"  
"Using my line, Mrs. Grey?"  
"Learnt from the best"  
"That, you did Mrs. Grey"  
"Come, or you will be late for work"  
"I am sure my boss's boss won't mind"  
"No, he doesn't but he doesn't want you late today"  
"Hmm and why not?"  
"I want you at my office on time, so we can have lunch and get home early and I got a little surprise for you" Ana's eyes light up  
"No, Ana I am not saying as it will not be a surprise, will it? Now come?"  
"Ok, I can't wait, never have and never will and I you know I will find out before lunch, I am still good at negotiating"  
"Yeah, I know, still wish you came to work for me"  
"We wouldn't off gotten much work done"  
"Great point as always Mrs. Grey"  
"I just hope that annoying receptionist isn't annoying today, always insisting I wear a visitors badge and always stops me when I come into the building. She has seen me a million times and every time she stops me and says excuse me, you need one-off these and who are you here to see? I need to let someone know you are here, and she keeps me waiting! Luckily someone ignores her running up to me and I get in. If you was that busy to see me, you would say in the morning or throughout the day and if your meeting was running over Andrea would let you know I was waiting, so I don't know why she is forever stopping me. Why have you have kept her on, told you for years now to get rid off her."  
"She is apparently good at her job and even though you are my wife, it's the protocol, health and safety, we need to know how many people we got in building, gotta keep on top off everything, plus she isn't annoying as Olivia. Still does my fucking head in today, god I really wish she would stop swarming over me, 25 years is too long. Before you say anything, Olivia is good at her job." They will come in handy today, and I know it will piss Ana off but will be worth it when she realises and she will forgive me.  
"Still, rather her gone"  
"I know, but I need good reason to get rid off her, if I got rid off someone you didn't like or thought was after me I wouldn't have no staff. Always employed, blondes as don't like blondes and have the golden rule, do not fuck the staff." "Your are mine, no one else Ana, always been you, been 25 years and will be until I die, you should know this by now. I remember you saying to me 25 years ago, when will I get into my thick skull, that you love me and eventually I realised. Haven't you got into your thick skull by now, it's you only you."  
"Yes, I know, took me a while to realise, but still get's my goat that woman swoon over you"  
"Just a face baby"  
"I love you Christian"  
"I love you Ana, only you and always will be just. "  
"Always" "Best go to work, otherwise I will be your bad books by being late, especially today"  
"Yes, 2pm"  
"Bye, Taylor, make sure he isn't late" She winked at me, god I love her.  
"Yes, Mrs. Grey"

9.00 Grey House  
Right best get everything planned, I have called all the necessary staff to my office to get the next few stages in order, they are coming to my office at 10 am. I decide to email Ana as my day is rather quiet got a meeting at 11am and going over a few business deals and planning the few moments, I want to re-live with Ana.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject:Lunchtime  
Date: May 9th 2036 9.05am  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey, just letting you know I am missing you today and less than 5 hours till lunchtime, can't wait to see you. I hope you have a good morning.  
Have a good day.  
Before you get to my office, take your underwear off

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey's Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunchtime  
Date: May 9th 2036 9.20am  
To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey, with talk like that I am already getting wet and I knew we would be having lunchtime sex today! ;) I always have a good day, as I wake up to you every day.  
Would I get a spanking if I said to you now, that my underwear is already off?

Your Ana  
Soaking wet Editor GIP

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Wet knickers  
Date: May 9th 2036 9.25am  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey, you know what you do to me by saying things like that, you will get a spanking if your underwear is off now, you will also get a fucking and I will use my sexpertise knowledge on you. If I didn't have meetings back to back this morning I would come and fuck you in your office, but I gotta wait til 2pm. I know it, will be worth it, until then.

Laters, baby.

Christian Grey  
Horny CEO, Grey's Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Wet knickers...  
Date: May 9th 2036 9.30  
To: Christian Grey

are soaking and still on, they will stay on until I get into your building. As much as I wouldn't mind a spanking, I would rather it be another time and not in your work place, we have a reputation to uphold, plus I know you don't carry the silver balls on you, no need for them in the workplace, if I remember you saying all those years ago. Got a meeting now, going to be boring but luckily I have your thoughts distracting me again, always a good distraction though ;)

Love Ana

Horny Editor GIP

10 am Grey House

I have all the staff waiting outside and I call Taylor, Andrea, Olivia and Jessica into my office to explain what is going to happen today and what I expect off them. I explain to all off them, that today is 25 years since I met Ana and I am going to try and react what happened and I need their co-ordination. Meeting Ana changed my life and I want to relive them, weird I know but since the kids have moved out it feels like we are back dating again and back to when we first met. I plan to do everything, today being day one, sum I won't do and some I gotta change a bit but I got everything in place, lots off work have gone into place arranging the next few weeks and the outcome will be perfect.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: On my way...  
Date: 9th May 2036 13.30  
To: Christian Grey

to your place, hope your ready for me, been thinking about this lunch all morning. Knickers, still on and still soaking.  
See you soon, your horny wife

Ana

1.45 Grey House

My wife is on her way, and I can't wait, my cock is twitching thinking about her arriving. I decide not to send an email back, need to let her think I am busy. I got Sawyer to report to Taylor when at outside and distract her for a minute or two.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey and welcome this fine afternoon. Can I get you to sign in and take this"  
"I don't need a badge or sign in, I am Christian's wife for god's sake, he know's I am coming, you don't have to let anyone know I am here, I don't get why you do it anyway?  
"Mr. Grey insists we let him know who is here, please don't get me fired, we gotta sign everyone in."  
"Fine, I will do it but I am not taking a stupid badge now, please let me get to my husband who does not like lateness."  
"Yes, Mrs. Grey, the elevators are."  
"I know where they are, been coming here for 25 years, I know the building like the back off my hand"  
"Sorry Mrs. Grey"

"Mrs. Grey is on here way up"  
"Thanks, Jessica, did she sign in and take a badge?"  
"Yes, to signing in, no to badge."  
"Ok, I will let Mr. Grey know, thanks Jessica."

"Mr. Grey she is on her way, up she signed in, no badge."  
"Ok, thanks Andrea, remind Olivia to take jacket"

"Hello, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey is in a meeting, can I take your jacket?"  
"Yeah, getting warm in here, thanks Olivia"  
"No, problem Mrs. Grey"  
"Who is he in their with?"  
"Claude Bastille" "Glass of water, Mrs. Grey?"  
"Yes, please"

"Mrs Grey is waiting, jacket gone and watered offered and taken."  
"Thanks, everything going to plan."

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey is ready for you know."  
"Thanks Andrea"

"Golf, next week Grey?"  
"Hi Claude"  
"Hi Mrs. Grey"

"Hello. Mrs Grey you are on time, let's get this under way."


	2. The interview

Thanks for all the reviews and follows, it means so much to me. I do not own the characters E.L James does. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter two

Christian's office 2pm

"Hello Christian, I am looking forward to lunch"  
"Hey, take a seat and get comfortable."  
"Thanks, I will, going to take my shoes off, already got something else off. Took them off just before I entered your floor." Oh, my, she knows how to push my buttons.  
"I have waited for this lunch for a long time, Anastasia and I know it's going a lunch neither of us will forget for a long time"  
I smirk at Ana, knowing my plan for this afternoon  
"Do you know what today is Ana?"  
"Friday of course, lunchtime sex"  
"Don't do that, I need to get a point across first." "Friday, what?"  
"The 9th May, why is the date so important, Christian?"  
"You haven't worked out why the 9th of May is so important?"  
"Nope"  
"Didn't think you would, but in a way this day turned my life around and I am going to show you something first."  
"Christian, you are freaking me out now."

I slide over the newspaper from Ana's university days, she looks at it puzzled, shrugging her shoulders. Still, no clues, she is smart, but not that smart, which might help in the next few weeks.

"Have a look inside, and tell me if anything interest's you or springs to mind."  
"Ok"  
"Found it yet?" Curiosity is getting the better off me now.  
"Oh, my, this is your interview, the one I did."

I can see the screws turning in her head and then it clicks

"Is today that I came here and interviewed you?"  
"Yes, but technically it was a Monday, but even I can't changed the dates"  
"So, that is why you was being, don't be late, can't change time and the receptionist being all I need you to sign in Mrs. Grey and trying to force the visitors badge"  
"Yes, I wanted us to celebrate 25 years off us meeting and I want us to re-live the interview to a certain degree."  
"Oh, yeah how are you going to do that, Mr Grey?"  
"Sounds like your challenging me, Mrs. Grey?"  
"Yes, I am, always have challenged you and will continue to do so now."  
"Just remember one thing Mrs. Grey, I am already one step in front, always will be."  
"I have no doubts about that, your stalker tendencies haven't gone down over the year, our poor children."  
"For their own benefits, Ana."  
"So, this interview, which parts do you want to re-live? I know which parts, I'd rather forget!"  
"I bet I can guess, soon learnt the answer to that, I actually want to show you what I wanted to do all those years ago."  
"I can't wait, let's get started Mr. Grey."  
"Always eager to get started aren't we Mrs. Grey, no point in keeping you waiting. I have re-written what I want to you to say and I have changed my answers, to fit in with today and how my life is."  
"Bring it on"

This will be fun, I can't wait for the are you gay, Mr. Grey question. The interview get's going and Ana, looks up at me, just like she did all those years ago and as if by magic she bites that delicious lips off her, which got me the first time and still get's me today. Now, when I did the first interview, I had no intentions of ever having children, but now I wouldn't change anything, so I have adapted my thoughts on being a father to this interview.

"Oh, Christian"  
"All because off you baby, made me a better person throughout."  
"You, really want me to ask the next question?"  
"Oh, yes baby."  
"But, we both know the answer to that question."  
"I know but, I have a reason for you asking that today, plus it's off the record." I smirk at Ana.  
"Ok, here goes. Are you gay Mr. Grey?"  
"No, Anastasia I am not." " I am going to do what I wanted to do to you when you first asked that question and I am going to grab you from your seat and put you across my table and will be rough, Ok?"  
"Answer me!"  
"Still, the dominating guy I met all those years ago."  
"Never far away." "Ready?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good girl." "No, knickers, I like Mrs. Grey"  
"We, aim to please."

Now, that was even better than I had pictured all those years ago. I got a very satisfied look on my face and I know Ana is happy.

"That, would of been a very interesting interview if you had done that to me back then." She is blushing at the thought.  
"Yes, very I don't think either of us would off been here today for different reasons." "I got a story to tell you, as you know when you started the interview back then, my answers was sharp."  
"Yeah, and very intimidating"  
"You could say that. I was not fussed and then you bit your lip and boom, I was like where did that come from, I couldn't stop staring at that bottom lip and wishing I could bite it. For some un-known reason I enjoyed having your company and didn't want you to leave, that's why I invited you around my company, I wanted more of your company. What threw me of the most is the way you said my name and I found it sexy, no one apart from my family or close friends has called me by my given name. I got Welch to do a background check and your interview was forever in my mind, even when I was in other meetings. It was your god damn lip biting. I knew I had to see you and as I was going out of the normal routine for looking for a sub, I knew I was out of my league and didn't know how to go about it. You lit up my day and still do to this day and I will forever say it, I am eternally grateful Kate was ill and you stepped in, but then if you didn't I would of met you at the graduation, but then I wouldn't have the memory of you tied up wearing my favourite tie."  
"I love that tie and that is one-off my first favourite memories off you"  
"We could make some more after lunch."  
"I am not hungry now"  
"You must eat, Anastasia"  
"I am hungry for something else."  
"Food first, this is after all a lunchtime date"  
"What are we having then?"  
"My favourite, subs." A giggle comes from Ana's lips.  
"Here was me thinking your favourite meal was vanilla?" She is pouting and looks hurt, but I know she isn't really as she made the joke years ago.  
"Maybe, vanilla will pop up for dessert. Always my favourite, can never get enough off vanilla."

Well, that was a very enjoyable lunch and the interview was what I dreamt and more, now to keep to how it meant all those years ago, I decided not to have Andrea to interrupt as I didn't know what exactly we would be doing and I don't want my staff knowing what my wife and I do. I need to keep to original plan, sending Ana in elevator.

"Mrs. Grey, got a slight change off plan for now, as I want to re-live today's event I want to keep it to as close to first day as possible, so I am going to walk you out, get your coat and put on you and see you to elevator. I will then gather up a few things and meet you in lobby where Taylor will be waiting."  
"Ok, so you want me to call you Christian?"  
"Hell yes, and maybe fidget and look at fingers, like your uncomfortable."  
"I can do that, even though, I am the furthest from uncomfortable now."  
"I know."  
"If you think about, I gotta ignore Taylor, as when I left the interview I didn't know who Taylor was."  
"Good point as always, Mrs. Grey, but as soon as you get in the elevator the interview is over and we are back to Christian and Ana."  
"What does Christian have in mind for tonight?"  
"Is Mrs. Grey up for a bit of kinky fuckery?"  
"Yes, Escala or the big house?"  
"Our bedroom, now time to go."

This will be a part of my favourite part of the re-living this day. Got chills thinking about it.

"Mrs. Grey, do you have a jacket?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Olivia, Mrs. Grey's jacket." Still, annoying me  
"Spark still there, Mrs. Grey."  
"Oh, yes."  
"Anastasia"  
"Christian"

Still, drives me insane to this date. I grab my things, say goodbye and head on down to meet my wife and start planning the next stage, but this one will be more trickier, gotta let her know some of it. Knowing how well today went, the next few weeks will be very interesting, just gotta keep Ana off the scent.

"Now, Mrs. Grey did you enjoy that?"  
"Yes, I did very much, didn't realise that date and I didn't think you would do something considerate as that. How long have you been planning that?"  
"A little while, I had to dig out the interview and that was the hardest part the rest came naturally."  
"Oh, Christian, I love you so much."  
"I know, now let's get home, I want to tie you up with this tie."


	3. Clayton's and Heathman

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you like this chapter. :)  
Thanks to aabc for proof reading for me.

Saturday 10th May 2036

The big house  
"Good Morning, Mr. Grey."  
"Good Morning, Mrs. Grey. Did you enjoy yesterday?"  
"Yes, Mr. Grey, unexpected, but was a very nice surprise."  
"I had planned this for a little while, it went better than planned and I had wanted to do that since you asked that question."  
"Well, I enjoyed it, I could always ask again, if you're going to do that every time?"  
"Well, there is a time and place Mrs. Grey and only so many times, you can do the same thing before you get bored."  
"Oh."  
"Ana, don't over think that, vanilla with you has always been out of this world and always will be, don't you ever think otherwise ok?"  
"Vanilla ok for you this morning Mr. Grey?"  
"Always."  
As the first meeting again went so well, I have decided to put the finishing touches to my next step. I have arranged for Ana to have a meeting in Portland for a meeting with a potential author, not knowing the author is me in a disguise, thanks to some help from my staff to think up a name for the book and my author's name. "Darkness to Light", author's name T.P. Tregreele. I have used parts of my surname and Ana's maiden name, the T and P and for Theodore and Phoebe.

I am making a quick visit to Portland on Monday, to visit Clayton's store to see if it is still the same store from 25 years ago. I have already explained to the owner what I want to do and why and at first he seemed dubious, but after I explained I want to re-live my first meetings with Ana, he thought I was rather romantic and said he did something similar when it was their 50th anniversary. He took them back to where they had their first dinner and kiss. It reminded me off my first kiss with Ana, how amazing it was and they still are.  
The _Heathman_ is the easiest part, I just say I need a room and suite in the name of Christian Grey and I get what I want, I am sure the receptionist was blushing when I phoned up this morning. I then phoned Hannah to tell her the hotel room and suite is already booked and she just needs to get Ana to go.

"Mr. Grey, hope you are not staying in your study all day?" "We have plans for a certain Theodore's birthday party in a few days?"  
"No baby, just a few more phone calls and I am all yours."  
"Always."  
"Yes, yours."

I decide to find out if Ana is busy this week, knowing that she is not, her schedule is rather quiet over the next few weeks, so I can execute my plans.

"So, baby, what are your week's plans?"  
"Not much; I have a new author to meet this week sometime."  
"I', trying to get the author to come to Seattle to make my life easier, but they seem insistent on Portland."  
"What author is this?"  
"Oh, I don't know much about the author; I just know they want to meet this week. Hannah, knows more than I do, she said she will fill me in on Monday."  
"Sounds interesting baby."  
"I will make my mind up on Monday; I might not even bother to meet."  
Fuck, my plan is falling apart.  
"If Hannah has dealt with the author and know' what the story is about, why don't you ask Hannah if this author is worth meeting? I am sure she will tell you if it's worth it or not, plus you might like the author if you go to meet them. As they say don't judge a book, by its cover."  
"Ha ha, Mr. Grey, I will see what Hannah thinks." "I have told you about my plans, what about yours?"  
"Really boring lots of mergers and acquisitions, maybe a mid-week dinner, but I will find on Monday if it is on or not. I've got to run to Portland Monday, but apart from that a quiet week for a change."

I had to think quick, but I think I have managed to get Ana to check out this author, if not I will persuade Hannah to make her go, even if she has to force my wife to go. I will have to get hold of Hannah before Monday to explain that Ana is not sure about this author and why she needs to go and drop a hint about me going along.

Monday 12th May 2036  
GIP 09.00 am

"Morning Hannah, shall we go over my schedule for this week?"  
"Sure, Ana want a cup of tea?"  
"Yes, please."  
"It's a quiet week Ana, the only thing you have going on is the interview with that new author. They sound interesting and could be an author we could sign."  
"Yes, I do want your opinion as you've done your all the work. I was telling Christian about them and he said I was judging a book by its cover, which I suppose I am."  
"I do think you should go to Portland and see them; you may end up liking the author. What harm could it do?"  
"So, should I let them know you will do the interview?"  
"Yeah, you have done the arrangements, just let me know where, when and what time. You could come with me; we could make a day off it."  
"I would love to Ana, but my life is chock-a-block this week, sorry."  
"No, worries Hannah, now let's discuss the rest of my week please."Hmm, maybe I can get Christian to come with me, be nice to go back to Portland; we have some great memories in Portland.

Just had a call from Hannah saying Ana is coming to Portland on her own. Clayton's was rather easy to arrange; the old man Mr. Clayton is going to pop in on Wednesday when Ana comes in to make sure none of the other staff will interrupts us when we are in store. I will get Taylor to ring ahead with the times. Off to the Heathman now, to confirm and make sure all the arrangements are correct and to check the suite out. The suite I wanted to use is occupied at that time and no matter how much money, I offer they wouldn't change, as been booked for over 6 months and they are using for the week, so they have given me the next best thing. I was going to have Kate, Jose and the light guy to come to make it more real, but why the fuck do I need another photo shoot? I only agree to first one to see my Ana again and being blinded for 30 minutes was worth it, plus Ana is coming to interview the author and might suspect something if all set up like a photo shoot.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Portland  
Date: May 12th 2036 13.30  
To: Christian Grey  
I know you're in Portland today, but do you fancy coming back on Thursday to keep me company, whilst I do this interview?  
We could come Wednesday night and make an evening off it?  
Your Ana  
Editor, GIP

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Portland  
Date: May 12th 2036 13.35  
To: Anastasia Grey  
Mrs. Grey as if you need to ask me that, I can always change a few plans around. Where is the interview?  
So, what made you decide to do the interview?  
CEO, Grey's Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From:Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Our favorite haunt...  
Date: May 12th 2036 13.45  
To: Christian Grey  
The Heathman Hotel, that will bring back memories for us. As soon as Hannah said it was at the Heathman, I thought I would see if you would be able to come with me, we made some delicious memories there and thought maybe we could make some more ;) I also remembered you said you had a quiet week.  
Yours, always  
Editor, GIP

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Best memories  
Date May 12th 2036  
To: Anastasia Grey  
I can remember those times at the Heathman and I am looking forward to making more with you. I can always book the suite and room for you while I am here. I can juggle a few things around to come back down with you. We can discuss properly tonight, I'm off to a mergers and accusations meeting now.  
Laters, baby  
CEO Grey's Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Heathman hotel  
Date: May 12th 2036  
To: Christian Grey  
Hannah has made all the arrangements, for me. I am sure she has booked a nice room and suite, if not I am sure you can up-grade us with your charm Mr. Grey ;) I am looking forward to this meeting now.  
Love, Ana  
Looking forward to the Portland meeting and Editor GIP

_Everything is falling into place, I've checked out the suite and it looks just like the one we used; Clayton's is ready to go. The only downside to all my plans is I need to let Ana in on this one so we can do the Clayton's scene, but she won't know about the hotel suite or the coffee afterwards. I really can't wait for Wednesday evening._

Everything is falling into place, I've checked out the suite and looks just like the one we used; Clayton's is ready to go. The only downside to all my plans is I need to let Ana in on this one so we can do the Clayton's scene, but she won't know about the hotel suite or the coffee afterwards. I really can't wait for Wednesday evening.


	4. Meeting TP Tregreele

Sorry for the delay in updating, had writers block for this story. Thanks, for the reviews, they mean so much to me. I do not own the characters, E.L. James does; I am just having fun with them. Going, to change it around a bit, I won't be putting every moment in and mixing some together, so bear with me as always. Hope you like this chapter. :)

Wednesday 15th May 2036

8.00 am The Big House

"Mrs. Grey, what time will you be finished today?" He asked with an excited tone in his voice.  
"Hopefully no later than 4pm." I replied curiously.  
"I will try to finish by then myself and then we can make our way to Portland." He said winking at Ana with his steel gray eyes.  
"You're driving?" Ana asked to confirm.  
"Why yes I am, Mrs. Grey, is there a problem with that?" He asked continuing our usual banter.  
"No Mr. Grey, of course not." I said with a smile.  
"Come on then, we've got loads of things to get on with." He encouraged  
"I am coming Mr. Grey, keep your hair on." Trying to get a rise out of him.  
"What, did you just say?" I think it's working she thought.  
"Still deaf are we?" Ana teased.  
"Pardon?" Christian teased back.  
"I do love playful Christian" Ana said with a smile.  
"I prefer a different type of playing." Christian countered.

I am looking forward to the next few days, just Ana and myself in Portland, one-of the best decisions I made, going in to Clayton's, only I am going to have more fun this time. Christian thought to himself.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Bed  
Date: Wednesday 15th May 2036 09.00  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey, I know I just left you, but I hope you have a good day and I wish we had stayed bed; we could have been having so much fun now ;).  
Missing you,

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey's Enterprises Holdings, Inc

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Too late  
Date: Wednesday 15th May 2036 09.30  
To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey, you had your chance to take us back to bed and you chose to work, so deal with the consequences!  
I am however, wishing my meetings would finish earlier, so we can get to Portland, I am looking forward to being back at the Heathman, we have great memories and I hope to create more ;)  
Missing you too.

Ana  
Wishing she was in bed Editor GIP

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Idiot  
Date: Wednesday 15th May 2036 09.35  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey, I am such an idiot by letting that opportunity pass, I do however plan to make it up to you tonight, in every way possible. I will not make the same mistake again; acquisitions and mergers can wait, whereas my delectable wife cannot.  
You're doing things to me already.

Christian Grey

Horny Husband CEO Grey's Enterprises Holding, Inc.

I really haven't got much else to do, everything is in place. I love it when everything comes together quite easy. I just have to wait until 4pm to pick up my wife. Today will drag, I can just feel it. Only thing keeping me going is the thought of seeing Ana's face when we go to Clayton's.

4pm GIP

"Hello, Ana, you ready for a few days in Portland?" Christian says rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
"Yes, Christian." Ana replied quizzically.  
"Why, you looking at me like that?" Ana inquired.  
"Just a random memory popping in my head, that I wouldn't mind doing again." Christian replied.  
"I think I can guess." Ana admitted  
"What are we doing tonight?" Ana asked, know that Christian always plans ahead.  
"Dinner and dancing." He said.  
"I haven't packed anything fancy." Ana said in a panic.  
"Gail sorted that for me."  
"What would you do without Gail?"  
"Already lost without her, but still got you, baby."  
"Second best, aren't I the lucky one, Mr. Grey?" Ana said pouting.  
"Never second, maybe fourth if you're lucky."  
"Fourth?!" Ana cried somewhat insulted.  
"Yeah, Teddy, Phoebe, Gail and then you baby."  
"Someone has their priorities right.  
"Someone jealous?"  
"Me jealous?" "You bet I am, just glad she is blonde, well grey now."  
"I don't think Taylor, would approve either."  
"His face would be a picture if he just heard our conversation."  
"Yeah, I don't want to think about that."  
"You're right, Mr. Grey I don't want you known as Mr. Black and Blue."

Clayton's store 6pm

"Christian, why are outside Clayton's store?"  
"I got a surprise for you inside."  
"What is that?"  
"Well, after you interviewed me on that Monday, I had a background check done on you and you were forever in my mind, so I decided to come to Clayton's to see you again and what an experience it was. I wanted to re-live that meeting again and have arranged for you to go back to being a sales assistant for half an hour."  
"You, want me to go back in to Clayton's and serve you?" Ana said with a smirk  
"Yes."  
"I won't know where things are." Ana responds.  
"They haven't changed, I popped in Monday and Mr. Clayton has agreed for this to happen without interruption. He is waiting now; I will be in, in five minutes." Booking no argument.  
"Oh, this is weird, but I am looking forward to it, I know what you use these items for this time. And we do need some cable ties." Ana smiles at her husband.  
"I know."  
"See you in five minutes, Mr. Grey."

"Hello, Mrs. Grey."  
"Hello, Mr. Grey."  
"I am in the area and I need a few things." Say Christian getting into character.  
"Please call me, Ana. How may I help you Mr. Grey?" Ana tries to follow suit.  
"I am short on a few things like cable ties."  
"Yes, we do need a few more."  
"Ana, role play please." Christian says in exasperation.  
"I'd rather do that in the bedroom." Ana say coquettishly, fluttering her eyelashes.  
"We have time later."  
"Ok, well we have various lengths, shall I show you." Ana says reverting to sales clerk.  
"Lead the way; this is fun, checking you out your behind again."  
"Mr. Grey, time and place." "What brings you into the area, Mr. Grey?" Ana says trying to be the friendly sales associate.  
"I'm here on business."  
"Anything else, Mr. Grey?"  
"Now I can't remember; rope I think."  
"Filament?"  
Christian nods. Ana directs him. "Come, with me Mr. Grey."  
"My pleasure, Mrs. Grey."  
"It will be later."  
"Now, I remember I wasn't looking for these, but your reaction was the best, you checked me out which made me realize that I was affecting you."  
"You still do, what was it?  
"I'm glad that I do, Ana. It was the coveralls."  
"Come with me."  
"I will come all over you later." Christian said started up the banter again.  
"Anything else, Mr. Grey?  
"Nope, I just need to pay."  
"This will be interesting; I haven't used a cash register for over twenty-five years."  
"That was fun, Ana, just need to find, Mr. Clayton and thank him for allowing this to go ahead."

"What, else have you got planned, Christian?"  
"What makes you think I have something planned?"  
"I know what you're like, first the interview, now this, what next?  
"You tell me, Ana?"  
"We had a few other things going on, some I would rather forget."  
"Yeah, you throwing up over the Azalea's was one."  
"I don't want to re-live that memory thank you."  
"Some memories I get to re-live every day."  
"Now, I think that is one I want to do sooner, rather than later."  
"I am working on it Mrs. Grey, we don't want to get pulled over.

Thursday 9.00 am

"Good luck with the new author baby let me know when you're finished."  
"Hopefully it won't be too long." Ana sighed heavily.  
"I hope it's long enough for you to be satisfied."  
"Mr. Grey, don't say those things to me, especially as we both have to get to work."  
"Are you hinting at me to leave?"  
"No, but I thought you would be gone already."  
"I don't have to be anywhere until 9.30, so I am going to stare at my delectable wife."  
"Your wife has to go to reception to find out what room this meeting is in."  
"I better get Taylor and go to my first meeting then baby, see you soon."

I am looking forward to seeing Ana's face when I walk through that door, I think she is cottoning on to what is going on, but I still have a few surprises up my sleeve, even brought a few forward as we can't keep coming back and forth to Portland. Taylor has just reported, Ana is in the suite, let the games begin.

9.30am

"Hello, Mrs. Grey, nice to see you again."  
"Christian, what are you doing here? I am due to meet T.P. Tregreele." Ana says with just a little panic in her voice  
"I am him Ana." Christian explains.  
"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Ana says incredulously.  
"Haven't you realized what is going on here, yet?"  
"Not quite, but I think I have a good idea, the only things missing are the guys from the photo shoot, unless they are hiding?" "So if you're T.P. Tregreele, what does it stand for?"  
"T is for Theodore, P is for Phoebe and Tregreele, is part of our surname Trevelyan, Grey and Steele." "I had to get you to Portland and this was the only way I could think of."  
"Oh, Christian, how you think of these things, is beyond me. What is next?"  
"We aim to please and it's a surprise, I've got a few more to come your way yet. I am hoping you will be saying, oh Christian soon."  
"So, are you expecting me to interview you now?"  
"Nope, but I wouldn't mind testing out the bed." Christian replied with desire in his eyes.  
"Get them off Grey." Ana demands seconds later.  
"Ever so impatient, Mrs. Grey."  
"We haven't got long, Christian."

"So, what have you got planned now?"  
"Follow, me and you will find out."  
"I do love you, Christian and I can't wait to find out what else you've got up your sleeve. Don't deny it, I know you better than you do yourself."  
"That, you do Mrs. Grey."  
"Portland coffee-house."  
"Where we first had coffee; or in your case very weak tea."  
"You rejected me afterward." Ana says despondently.  
"I was trying to warn you away from me." Christian states just gloomily  
"I wanted you to kiss me, but I'm glad you didn't as our first one was so memorable."  
"We can re-live that one any time, now in fact."  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"Just thinking about how wonderful you are."  
"Moi, wonderful?"  
"Yes you are, and I'm wondering what happened after coffee."  
"Drunk dialing and then I rescued you from Jose."  
"I did not need rescuing, but we are not going to re-hash that now, it hasn't been mentioned for twenty-five years and we are having a good time."  
"So, tell me about yourself."  
"Still not much to tell, I am happily married, have been for coming up on twenty five years, I have two wonderful children and my husband is a very powerful and successful man and I wouldn't be who I am today, without him, he is my life; past, present and way into the future. I love him more each day, even if he does get on my nerves every day." "What about you Mr. Grey?"  
"Well, I am a very happily married man, best decision off my life marrying my wife."  
"Sounds like she is an honorable woman."  
"She is indeed, still can't believe I have her in my life every day, she is the most important thing in my life, I am forever thankful for her giving us a second chance." "I owe her everything and will continue to do everything to love and protect her and my family."  
"I would like to meet this woman one day."  
"Look in the mirror, I mean every word and will continue too until the day I die and beyond. Thank you Ana."  
"No, thank you for pursuing me."

I love surprising, Ana but the next few are going to be trickier, I might have to mix a few together. If I remember correctly, the next time I saw Ana was when she was pushing Jose off her, don't want to do that, but I do want to take her in Charlie Tango, might fly us back to Escala tonight and go from there. Best get started.


	5. Surprises

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, it means so much to me. I do not own the characters E.L James does; I am only having fun with them.

The Heathman hotel, Portland 7.30pm

"Mrs. Grey, it's about time we left." Christian lamented.  
"I have enjoyed the past few days, brought back so many memories." "I love being at the Heathman, it has reminded me of how our love began and hopefully it will make it even stronger." Ana said quietly with a little melancholy in her voice.  
"Same here, now come." Hi bid again  
"Bossy as always." Ana giggled to herself.  
"Still my favourite sound."  
"I thought it was me screaming, CHRISTIAN?"  
"That, is a close second." Ana screaming it in ecstasy is better.  
"I am looking forward to the elevator ride." Ana purred quietly  
"So am I." Christian replied in his sultry voice.

Ana is looking at me like she did the first time we shared the elevator ride, and I know she is waiting for those words, I couldn't resist her the first time I am sure not going to resist her this time.

"Fuck the paperwork."Christian growled just like the first time.  
"Still have the same effect as last time."Ana smiled, rubbing her thighs together to get a bit of friction.  
"I can still control it, like nothing happened you know." He tried to sound unaffected, but failed just a little.  
"I know, I love how controlling you are, less so than when we began our relationship."  
"Fifty shades baby."  
"My fifty shades."  
"Always"  
"Are you planning on renting the elevator, like you said you would?"Ana asked hopefully.  
"Not at this time, but will come soon enough, I enjoyed the first time."  
"I enjoy every time."Ana asked curiously.

"Where are we going?"  
"A surprise Mrs. Grey."  
"Another one?"  
"I aim to please, Ana."  
"You always do."

"Charlie Tango?"  
"Yes, my beautiful girl, we are going to fly in her just like the first time."  
"You going to strap me in?" She said sounding very hopeful.  
"Yes, I am, I loved it then and still do Ana, especially with you." I will always enjoy strapping Ana into things.  
"Perve." Ana joked.  
"Yes, now sit and don't touch anything." Christian scolded her provocatively  
"Not even you?" She pouted.  
"That is one of the reasons I am strapping you in, I can't have you distracting me." He told Ana.  
"I wouldn't do that to you, Christian." Ana gave him a look that distracted him.  
"You would and you are doing it now." He pouted - that will get her distracted right back.  
"No, fair, especially now you have me strapped in."  
"Mrs. Grey, I don't play fair, you should know that, but neither do you. So all's fair in love and war".

Escala 9pm

"Ana, after your drunken escapades, I brought you here to show you around and get you to sign the contract. The evening turned out differently than I ever thought, better than I ever imagined." Ana said happily.  
"Yes, I remember that night it changed everything for me."  
"I want to re-live that night with you now, obviously things have changed slightly, first lets have dinner and go into my playroom, it still makes me laugh you thinking it was for playing on Xbox."  
"I soon learnt differently." _Yes, I learned very well and quickly_, Ana thought to herself.  
"I have dinner ready, thanks to Mrs. Jones, I am then going to take you to the playroom."  
"No, paperwork?" She smirked at Christian  
"Not, this time, I got all the paperwork I need in our marriage license, even without you agreeing to obey."  
"I am ready to play Mr. Grey, are you?"  
"Always, with you Mrs. Grey."  
"Give me five minutes and I will be ready, I still cannot believe you still have those jeans."  
"They are your favourite and because of that I love them." Anything Ana loves, I love. Christian said with determination.

"You still know a trick or two, Mr Grey, even after all these years."  
"My dom side learned a few tricks and he learned even more over the years, you taught me a few aswell." I would never of thought what I could learn from Ana, my sweet innocent Ana.  
"I aim to please, ready for some sleep?"  
"Not just yet, I was hoping for some vanilla before bedtime."  
"I will just go and get some." I love to wind him up; I think he knows what I am up to.  
"Oh, no you don't Mrs. Grey."  
"Gotta catch me first old man."  
"Old man? Who are you calling old? You are not as young as you used to be either, I will always catch you."  
"You caught me twenty-five years ago."  
"That I did." I never take second chances lightly.

Friday 8am Escala

"Good Morning my gorgeous wife." _Still lights up my life today, even more so than ever_ Christian thought to himself  
"Morning yourself." He always looks delicious in the morning. Ana thought looking adoringly at her husband.  
"You got that look on your face, Ana." I know when she wants sex in the morning and I love that about her.  
"I don't know what you are on about, Christian."She tries to feign innocence, but he knows her too well  
"I am always up for what is on your mind."  
"Breakfast it is then Mr. Grey"  
"If that is what you want." he smirks at Ana, He knows this game too.

"I got a plan for today as neither of us have much on for today."  
"How do you know that?" His stalker tendencies no doubt  
"Ana, please I know your schedule."  
"I will have a word with her on Monday." I can't believe him some times or Hannah for that matter.  
"Fifty shades baby."  
"So, what do you have planned." I give him a knowing look.  
"Well keeping to my plan, if I remember right we was having sex and my Mom almost walked in. I had you tied with this tie" That tie has so many good memories for both of us. I can see Ana's face light up.  
"I do love that tie. I remember that, I wasn't sure if you would want me to meet your Mom."  
"Normally I wouldn't have done, but you was not my sub and if I had hidden you they would have assumed I was definitely gay, bad enough them thinking it."  
"They wasn't the only one's."  
"I know. Anyhow, want I want us to do today is still have sex but have a little play in the playroom, we know no one will interrupt us this time."  
"Yes, thank god. I am up for a little play, ready when you are."

"Please, Christian."  
"More?"  
"Always more, you know I can take it."

"Mom, Dad are you here?"

"Christian."  
"Ana!"  
"Shhh, I think I hear something?"  
"I can't."  
"Christian, I think someone is in Escala."

"Mom, Dad where are you?" They aren't at home and Gail said they was planning on coming here. I hear sounds from the locked room, Teddy thought.

"Shit, that sounds like Teddy." Christian said quietly.  
"No, surely not, why would he come here?"  
"I have no idea, Ana." He best not come in here, I don't think I could explain to my son that his Mom and I like it kinky.  
"This is worse than you Mom being at the door."  
"How is that worse?"  
"I don't know Christian, we are in the playroom and he is your son."  
"He's old enough to know what we do, he has walked in plenty of times, I don't think he would be too embarrassed."  
"This is slightly different, Christian, but if you think he should know then you go out now and tell him what this room is about. Tell him what his parents get up to." I smirk at Christian, knowing he wouldn't dare.  
"I get it Ana, I don't think he would understand and we have had this room for twenty-five years without either child knowing, we certainly don't need them finding out now."  
"You don't think they know do you?"  
"I bloody hope not, I think they would have asked by now, unless they was to disgusted by it."  
"Oh, god that is a thought I don't want to think about." A kid doesn't need to know what their parents like.  
"I got it, we can finish off in here and if he ask's where ,we was we can say, we was hiding his present."  
"He won't believe that Ana, he is twenty-four soon."  
"He is still gullible, Christian, smart but a bit obtuse sometimes."  
"Hang on, sounds like he is playing the piano."  
"We got a few minutes, still in the moment or has it gone?" I hope we can finish off, where we left off.  
"I can get going under any circumstances."

"Mom, Dad, where have you been?"  
"Hello, Theodore."  
"Sorry Hi Mom, Hi Dad."  
"We was upstairs busy, son."  
"Oh, yeah what doing?" Wait a minute, Teddy thought to himself, I don't think I want to know, I wish I had a brain to mouth stopping function.  
"Do you really want to know Ted?" I give him a 'we were getting it on look', which might throw him off.  
"Umm, not really, I get the picture. I did hear sounds coming from the locked room, sounding like grunting."  
"Ted, you're Dad and I was moving things around and your Dad was struggling somewhat." That will throw him of some more, I hope.  
"I can help if you need anything else moved Mom?"  
"No!" He can't go in that room.  
"Ok, no need to over-react; I was only trying to help."

"How can we help you Ted?"  
"I have come home early from a trip and thought it would be nice to spend some time at home, but as you wasn't there, I thought I would come here; this is almost our second home. You are always here aswell."  
"It was our first home and will always be home for us."  
"Mom, what is for dinner?"  
"Always food with you, your definitely your father's son."  
"Yeah, in more ways than one."  
"What does that mean, Theodore?"  
"Do you need a mirror dad or shall I just stand in front of you?"  
"Ok, I get it."  
"He also has your temper, actually Phoebe does aswell."  
"They have your patience Ana and your beautiful eyes."

"What is it with us Ana? We wanted to have some fun today and thought it would be safe but no, this time our son decided to spring a surprise on us."  
"He does have a knack for this type of thing, always coming up when we least expect it."  
"I wouldn't change a thing."  
"I have an idea as Teddy is back early, if we can get Phoebe in early as well, maybe we can have a dinner before the craziness of next weekend. It would be nice to have us together just the four of us, been a while since we all sat down together."  
"I can put it to the kids or demand them to have dinner with us, it will happen."

I was just about to start arranging a dinner for all of us at Mom and Dad's, but given the choice I am more than happy for a family dinner just the four of us. I can picture it now, Teddy and Phoebe arguing like always, Ana giving me the eyes and me trying not to fuck her over the breakfast bar. Roll on next Friday, my family together again, it doesn't happen much these days, will try to arrange more family meals. Just need to get Phoebe here on Friday.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Dinner  
Date: Friday May 2036 18.00  
To: Phoebe Grey

My darling daughter, will you keep Friday night clear as I am arranging a family dinner just the four of us before your brother's birthday, no if's or but's. It will be at Escala, 8pm sharp.

Love Dad  
CEO Grey's Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

*It's a bit short notice, but I will be there. Love you xoxo"

What is she on about short notice, it's a weeks' notice. I have given her plenty of time, plus she know's it's her brother's birthday the next day and if I know my daughter she will be home all weekend anyway, women.

Escala 7.45pm

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad."  
"Phoebe?"  
"Yeah, it's me, unless you got another daughter?"  
"No, I am just surprised you are here?"  
"I got an email from Dad saying we are having dinner tonight and it was a no if's or but's so here I am."  
"Christian!"  
"Yes, baby?"  
"Will you come in here, you got a surprise visitor."  
"Phoebe, what are you doing here?"  
"I am here for dinner of course."  
"You did read the email properly didn't you."  
"Yes, made that mistake way too many times. It said keep Friday night clear as we are having dinner, no if's and but's. So here I am."  
"Yes that is what I sent; I forgot to tell you Ana, sorry baby. I will make it up to you later." I made the mistake by not stating I meant next Friday, I don't want to admit the mistake, to my wife I won't live it down. Hmm that does have options.  
"Let's have dinner then, I can work around it."

First of all, our son surprises us, now thanks to my mistake our daughter is here, an added bonus. We can have dinner tonight and then again next week, might see if our children want's to spend the week with us. Apart from work, my next plan is for Teddy's birthday weekend.


	6. Cracking the code

A/N I apologise to everyone who has followed this story, I have fallen out of love for this story. I've been stuck on where to go with this story, at one stage I was going to delete it, but decided I to finish it. I do hope you will stick with it. I didn't realize how different this was, compared to my other stories. I hope you like what I do with this one.

_The Following Morning_

Ana POV

I wake up before Christian and decide to make us some breakfast. I was going to head down in just a shirt but then I realized our children were staying with us at Escala, and knowing our children they'll be up. They get that trait from their father, I love to stay in bed, all day if I could. Christian would aswell, but not today. This time is different as last time, we got caught out by Grace. It was an 'outing' for several different reasons, mainly due to everyone thinking Christian was gay. How wrong were they! It still makes me chuckle to this day.

"Good morning, Mom." Why is he smirking?  
"Morning Ted."  
"How are you this morning? Is Dad still asleep?" My son still as enquiring as ever.  
"Yes, he had a late night."  
"More like a loud night."  
"What are you implying, Theodore?"  
"Nothing Mom."  
"Hmm, I don't believe you."  
"I was going past and heard you and dad at it again. You're very loud."  
"Yes we were having sex, we were trying to create another Theodore or Phoebe." Ha, that will shut my son up.

I am cooking us breakfast when Christian comes down. He doesn't care that our son is in the room, he kisses me like he has done for the past twenty-five years. We hear Ted and now Phoebe groan, and making gagging noises in the background. We always give the same response, would you rather us be soppy or arguing? They have seen a few disagreements over the years, but the best part is the make-up sex.

"I was hoping for pig-tails, Mrs. Grey." Ever the optimist.  
"If our children weren't here it would be a different story, Mr. Grey."  
"Playtime later, if we get the chance."  
"Oh yeah, Ted heard us last night and decided to make a comment about it, I shut him down quickly."  
"What did he say?"  
"Asking if you were still asleep, so I told him bluntly that you and I were having sex and we was trying to make another Ted or Phoebe. He soon shut up after that."  
"I love your smart mouth, especially when it's on my cock."  
"Christian" I admonish him, without laughing, knowing our children are a few feet away.

Christian's POV

The next few memories, I cannot physically do; as when we were 'dating' our lives were different then. Next week we have Ted's birthday party. It's going to be a quiet affair, just close friends and family at our house.  
I do have a few surprises for when mom has her annual Coping Together event, I always look forward to any event as Ana seems to make them more interesting; in more ways than one.

I can re-live one more today, but as a family. We don't have many of these days and quite frankly, I miss those days. If Ana and I were ten years younger, I would have maybe decided on having another child. I break all my rules and ring Taylor to come over. I tell him to bring Gail along.

"Ana, Ted, Phoebe?" I enquire  
"Dad?" Ted answers first, always on cue.  
"Where are your mother and sister?"  
"I haven't a clue."

Before I know it, my beautiful angels are coming down the stairs.

"I was just looking for you all, family meeting now. Kitchen table." I try to sound stern.  
"Christian, what's going on?"  
"Ana, not now." I need to keep my CEO game face on.  
"Do any of you know why I called you here for a family meeting today?"  
"No, Christian."  
"Sorry Dad."  
"No, daddy." My princess says.  
"Get your things ready, we are going for a drive. No protests from anyone, I don't care how old you are this is happening."  
"In whose car?" Ana asks  
"Ours, the family one."

I want to let Ana know what's going on, but as always, I want to surprise her.

Not long after we have set off, we are here and when I look over at my wife, her eyes light up and she shakes her head at me. We've never brought the kids here, maybe it was Ana and I's special place. Before I know it, the questioning begins. I put an end to all the questions and get settled in.

"I know why you've brought us here, Mr. Grey."  
"Do you now?" I can't help but laugh.  
"Yes, you brought me here after ..."  
"We got to know each other a little better after that."  
"Are we in trouble?"  
I want to laugh at the way Ana has asked, it's takes me back.  
"No, I just decided to re-live this memory, and do it as a family. And if I said we was going for a meal, you know our kids would have scampered. It's like they don't like eating with us."  
"You had your CEO head on, you even had me fooled. Good work, Mr. Grey."  
"Come, let's eat and let them think they're in trouble."  
"It's Mean, but when we invite them for dinner they might not decline so much." It's a good plan, always on the ball.

"Dad what is this?" Phoebe complains  
"Nettle soup."  
"Urgh."  
"Don't knock it until you've tried it please." Ana tells her.  
"One spoonful and that's it."

"Dad this is delicious, who would have thought."  
"I knew you would like it, after you tried it." definitely her Mother's daughter.

I get a million and one questions from our children asking about the restaurant, and how I found it. Why did we come here today? I explain saying, I found it by chance before I met their mother. But that I brought them here today, for something different. And I wanted to remind Ana about this place. It's one of the places we had dinner, without the contract hanging over us. We got to know each other, Ana was relaxed and so was I.

After dinner, our children decide they want to head back to the house on the sound. I don't have to ask Ana what she wants to do, her actions this afternoon have told me that she wants to play. I think she wants this more than I do.

_Saturday 8pm_

Christian's POV

I can knock the nettle soup re-visit of my list now. It turned out better than I thought, I hope our children will return and spread the word; the business goes by word of mouth. I always give an extraordinary tip, so they can keep in business; it's a rare business and I like that.  
Thinking back to what I can do, I only have a few more things to cross off. I haven't planned to do anything more, until after Ted's birthday next week.

Ana's POV

I love the children to bits, but I was hoping for some playtime with Christian today. We're going to have a session tonight, I can't even hide my excitement. We don't get as much time to play, but when we do; it's amazeballs. He still thinks of new ways to make our kinky fuckery out of this world. I have dug out an old classic for tonight's activities, Thomas Tallis.  
I know Christian is in his office, probably either working or planning his next memory that he wants to re-live. I know his game now. I rejog my memory, when he tied me up with that gray tie, when we had dinner at the Heathman, and graduation; where I agreed to sub for him. The dinner with his parents, and then when I went to visit my Mom in Georgia; when he flew out to visit me. I don't like to recall what happened after that, I know it's in the past, and that's where it will stay. The boathouse brings back some good memories for us. I have this weird thought come into my head, and decide to go and find my husband.

I find Christian in his office, and it looks like he's working, this man never stops.

"Christian, I've been thinking about what you've been doing over the last few weeks; and one memory in particular came to mind."

"What one Ana?" He looks worried.

"Not that one, don't worry. I was thinking about the times when we went to the boathouse."  
"Those were some of my favourite times."  
"Me too, the boathouse proposal will always stick with me."  
"Hearts and flowers always for you, Ana."  
"Are you planning on proposing to me again Christian?" I'd love that.  
"I think you fail to realize Ana, that we're married. So, I don't need to propose again."  
I wave my rings at him, to prove I know.  
"I meant as in renewing our vows."  
"Would you like that?"  
"If it was on offer, I wouldn't say no."  
"We shall see."  
"I do have an offer for you." I say seductively. He jumps out of his seat quicker than I can breath.

Christian POV

It's back to normal today, Ana and I had a good weekend. We spent time with the children. I can't get over how many times we did scenes in the playroom. Ana sure as hell would make a good domme. I enjoy the playroom, but given the choice I would take Vanilla everyday.  
Tonight we're settling down to sort the arrangements for Ted's birthday. We never know what he's thinking, because he changes his mind so much; just like me.  
He just wants a quiet meal and a few friends and family around for dinner, nothing too flashy. He get's that from his mother.

I have managed to work something out so Ana wont guess what I am planning. I just hope she doesn't guess this one. If she does, I'll just tell her everything, it's easier sometimes. She's never changed over the years and that is why I love my wife so much.


End file.
